Guten Nacht Preuβen
by Angel the Neko
Summary: At a meeting in France, a seemingly empty chair does not go unnoticed by certain nations. As Canada makes an unforgettable new friend, he must learn the ways of love, loss and the curse that comes with retired nations... PruCan, Tragedy, mild language


**Konnichiwa! I'm Angel the Neko! For those of you that don't know me, I'm a crazy fangirl that loves Hetalia and loves her ships like crazy.**

**And when I say crazy, I _mean _crazy. Until now, I have never actually posted a fic where the main pairing is not my OTP. I've had side pairings before of course, but never a fanfic dedicated solely to a non-OTP pairing.**

**So I've put a lot of effort into this and I've tried very hard to make it better than my usual standard. I think it turned out quite well ^^**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

_**Paris, France**_

**The World Meeting**

* * *

"Alright dudes! Today's world meeting has now officially begun! Feel free to state your honest opinion, but just bear in mind that any opinion that disagrees with mine will probably be ignored. In other words, just don't pay attention to France, England and anyone else who might disagree."

At this, France made a face of disgust and opened his mouth to protest, but it seemed like England was quicker to it, for he immediately began ranting about how that was not the appropriate way to start a meeting and that all opinions should be heard and taken into account- even French ones.

And in turn, this received a few complaints from the 'Big Brother' himself, mixed in with a few insults aimed directly at Moody Mr bushy brows- a few insults that the United States of America seemed to find very funny and immediately he began to start laughing loudly.

A few nations had been expecting all of this, a few even had a vague idea of what order all of this would happen in. But none knew the three- in fact, no one knew the whole meeting like the one who sat down every time and casually observed from afar. He was the one that always stayed quiet, the one that had an unfortunate resemblance to his brother America.

_And so begins the exhausting World Meeting. You'd think that they'd know by now how to __**not **__start fights. They act like children every meeting. It seems that the hundreds of years that have passed don't seem to affect them. _

Canada kept all of this to himself however. He had learned to only state his really important opinions. It wasn't like anyone heard him either way, but if Canada really did have something worthwhile to say, he would tell his brother- who would immediately share Canada's opinion with the world.

But most of the time, Canada was the casual observer. In fact he had memorised the schedule of the meeting amazingly well. And by 'schedule of the meeting' that didn't mean that he had noted the agenda- it meant he knew the chronology of all the events.

For example, Canada knew that judging by the amount of time that America, England and France had spent fighting, Germany would start to get annoyed round about now and his forehead vein would be doing a mini jittery dance just above his eyes. In fact any second now, Germany would-

"FRANCE, ENGLAND UND AMERICA! VOULD YOU KINDLY SHUT ZE HELL UP AND GET ON VITH ZE MEETING?!" Germany screeched.

_Aaand there goes Italy, under the table. England apologises, America pouts like a petulant child and France isn't even paying attention- just flirting with that maid again. Some things never change._

"Ummm, excuse me?" A nation asked, raising their hand.

A few heads turned. It was Seychelles, one of the very few female countries in the world. Germany simply raised an eyebrow: after all it wasn't often that Seychelles actually said something.

"You have a minute to state your opinion. Go ahead, und don't stutter." Germany instructed.

"W-well..." Seychelles squeaked- disobeying Germany's last order. "It's just... Isn't there an empty chair over there?"

Canada sighed. Naturally he had presumed that Seychelles had been referring to _his _chair and, like many other nations, she had seen a blank space instead of him sitting there. Being unseen sometimes had its advantages, but if Canada had a choice, he'd pick being seen.

But as Canada looked up, he could see that Seychelles was _not _pointing at his chair, and that she was actually pointing to the seat beside him.

"Crikey mate, the sheila's right!" Australia gasped.

Now Australia was agreeing too? In fact as Canada looked around, several nations were nodding in agreement- nations like Egypt and Cuba and even Sealand as he sat on a tiny stool in between Finland and Sweden.

But as Canada looked to the chair they were all staring at, he didn't see an empty space.

In fact, he saw the opposite. Sitting there in all of his 'awesome' glory was Prussia- the older (though one wouldn't think it with his attitude) brother of Germany with an ego bigger than the seven continents combined. He looked just as confused as Canada was. After all, why would so many people think he wasn't there when he quite obviously was?

Maybe they were all playing some kind of joke? But if that was truly the case then why were Turkey and Greece agreeing? That would never happen. Not a chance. Something was definitely up. It couldn't possibly just be some simple joke.

"_Ma cherie_, are you alright?" France whispered.

France had whispered this, but pretty much everyone had heard. He was sitting right next to Seychelles and was now gently stroking his fingers along her smooth forehead, looking more like it was an opportunity to touch her and not a chance to check the temperature of her forehead. Which, in all fairness considering it was France, it probably was.

"Oui, I am fine." Seychelles nodded.

"But Prussia is sitting right zere." France frowned. "I can see 'im."

"I can't..." Seychelles muttered.

"Kesesese!" Prussia cackled. "How can you not see ze awesome me?

A few moments passed, but Seychelles didn't respond.

"Prussia asked you a question." America stated.

"Did he?" Seychelles asked.

"Yeah he asked why you can't see him." America responded. "Weren't you listenin'?"

"Well... I'm sorry but... I would listen... If I could. But I really can't see or hear him." Seychelles muttered sheepishly.

Nations like Egypt, Turkey, Greece, Australia, New Zealand and Cuba nodded in agreement. What followed were merely a few seconds of awkward silence. For now, this just remained forgotten and they carried on with the meeting a few moments later.

* * *

_**Lunch break**_

* * *

Today, the world meeting was luckily being held in Paris, France. And why was that lucky? Well because it was lunch break, and although France certainly had some... _Interesting_ things to offer food-wise, it was still one of the best countries for good cuisine. Not to mention that Canada had grown up being raised by France himself, naturally making French cuisine one of his favourites.

So Canada had seated himself quietly at a quaint table in the outdoor seating area of a French restaurant. The sun was shining down on the stony grey streets, but Canada had found himself a relaxing spot in one of the few shaded spots that there were.

Here he could quietly observe. He could peacefully watch as he saw other nations run past, flocking to various food stores in order to grab some precious lunch. He saw his own brother casually strolling to the nearby McDonald's, dragging along a rather exasperated England and a neutral-faced Japan. It seemed that French cuisines were not to everyone's tastes, and that America was quite possibly the most persistent and persuasive nation in the whole world.

Canada found himself being lost in his thoughts, something that he did only occasionally at the World Meetings (Only occasionally mind. After all, no matter how invisible he usually was, he didn't take it as an excuse to slack off). However, he was suddenly snapped back to reality as a person sat down opposite, joining Canada in his secluded shade.

"Hey." Prussia grinned.

"Um... Hello..." Canada muttered.

Canada didn't bother pointing out how rude he had been. He didn't tell Prussia that it was extremely rude to sit down without asking first, nor did he point out how terribly bad-mannered it was to just say 'hey' when Canada was thinking. He might have been working on a plan or strategy in his head, and Prussia could have made him lose it.

But no, Canada pointed out none of this, for Canada would then be worse than Prussia for pointing this out. Canada had been raised by England who, despite his frequent quarrels with pretty much half of the world, was an absolutely perfect gentleman (sometimes).

Okay, those moments when England was perfectly civil and not yelling at various blond-haired nuisances, Canada really took after him. Many British former colonies did often take after England, and Canada was one of them. Thankfully though, he hadn't inherited England's sense of taste (If the rumours are true and England _does _have one) like America and he hadn't escaped the Empire's clutches with oversized cursed eyebrows, like Hong Kong.

But back to the topic: Prussia had (rather rudely) seated himself in the seat opposite Canada and had sat down saying 'hey' with a cheeky grin that made Canada shift uncomfortably.

"So, veird huh?" Prussia shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh?" Canada tilted his head.

Prussia's grin widened and Canada, knowing what was amusing him, managed to hold back a sigh. _Oh here we go, _Canada thought, _another nation that thinks 'eh' and 'aboot' is a trait of every Canadian. Where did that even come from? We don't __**all **__say it! There might be a few, but that is so stereotypical! Doesn't this guy know that?_

"I'm talking about ze meeting of course!" Prussia explained. "Zat vas pretty spooky, huh? Zey all zought I vasn't zere!"

"Oh... That..." Canada mumbled.

"So here's vat I vas zinking..." Prussia began. "Because I zink I have a solution to all of zis."

"...Go on then." Canada frowned, speaking a little hesitantly this time.

"Vell you know how you're like, invisible all ze time?" Prussia asked.

_...Did he really have to put it that way?_

"Ja of course you do. It's gotta piss you off, right?" Prussia continued. "So I vas zinking zat maybe zis invisibility has rubbed off on ze awesome me! Vat do you zink?"

Canada said nothing. It was the way that Prussia had put everything so bluntly and the way that he had indirectly offended Canada that had annoyed him. So, not wanting to put up with another minute of it, he stood up and gathered his things quickly.

"Maybe that's it." Canada whispered. "I have to go, sorry."

"Oh." Prussia's face fell. "Vell zat's okay. It's fun being alone anyvay. See you in ze meeting!"

But seeing him was about as likely as Russia agreeing to marry Belarus: it just wouldn't happen. After that little incident with Prussia, Canada had concluded to switch seats with his brother just to avoid sitting by the rude albino.

* * *

_**After the meeting**_

* * *

Of course, no-one pointed out that America had swapped seats with his brother. They all usually mistook Canada for America so he figured that no-one would notice. Now the meeting was over and so Canada was free to return to the comfort of his hotel room after a long tiring day.

"Hey Canada!"

Canada turned and saw the last person he wanted to see running towards him. It was Prussia. The blond nation instantly began brainstorming various ways to avoid him, but then stopped himself soon after. After all, it wasn't very nice to try and think of ways to avoid someone and Prussia wasn't _that _bad.

Prussia swung his arm around Canada, pulling him close by the shoulder.

"H-hello Mr Prussia." Canada stuttered.

"Kesesese! Just Prussia's fine!" Prussia laughed. "But anyvay, vhy veren't you sitting in ze same place in ze second half of ze meeting? You sat down in America's place!"

"You... You noticed?" Canada frowned.

"Of course! I vas sitting next to you before ze lunch break remember? Vat, do you zink I just... Forgot about you?"

Canada didn't know what to say. Yes, that was what he had expected. Most people did just... Forget about him. But then there was Prussia, actually asking about why he had moved and noticing him.

"Uh well..." Canada began, struggling to think of what to say.

"Ah vell, never mind." Prussia sighed. "Life's too short and awesome to vorry about small zings like zat. I suppose vhy you moved is your secret."

"Is... Is there something you wanted?" Canada whispered.

"Hmm? Oh yeah!" Prussia smiled. "You and I are in ze same hotel right? I figured ve could valk back togezer!"

"Sure. That would be fun." Canada smiled.

So the two walked together- talking about anything that came to mind like a pair of good friends. This didn't go unnoticed by the other nations though. In fact, a few of them made comments as they watched.

"_Is that Canada?"_

"_Is he walking with Prussia?"_

"_I had no idea that those two were friends!"_

"_And quite good friends by the looks of it."_

Canada actually heard a few of these comments, but it didn't bother him. Yes... Maybe he and Prussia _were _good friends. Maybe Prussia wasn't as bad as Canada had first thought.

RULER

"So, here ve are!" Prussia declared. "Your awesome _Zimmer_!"

Canada tilted his head in confusion.

"_Zimmer_?" He asked.

"Ja, zat means room it ze awesome language of _Deutsch_!" Prussia explained.

"Oh, so it means room in German." Canada smiled. "Well... _Bonsoir_. I only know French and English I'm afraid."

"_Guten Nacht_." Prussia grinned, then in a whisper he added: "Zat means 'good night' in German by ze vay."

"Yeah, I got that." Canada laughed.

"Say Canada, vat do you have planned for tomorrow?" Prussia asked curiously.

"Uh well... Nothing really." Canada muttered, trying not to smile too much over the fact that Prussia had actually remembered his name- unlike many other nations.

"Vell I'm still in town for a few more days... How do you feel about hanging out vith ze awesome me tomorrow?" Prussia asked.

"Oh well... I don't... Really have anything planned... I'm going to be in Paris for a few more days too." Canada mumbled.

"Zen it's settled! I'll come to your room tomorrow at eleven!" Prussia beamed. "See you zen!"

Then Prussia ran down the corridor, back the way they came, until he turned the corner and dashed out of sight. At that moment, Canada was happy for three reasons. One, Prussia had invited him out when he could have been doing something better with his time. Two, Prussia had actually walked Canada all the way back to his hotel room, even though they had passed Prussia's on the way there. And three? Well...

Canada had made a new friend.

* * *

_**The next day**_

* * *

It was another beautiful day, slightly hotter than the last. The birds swooped and soared through the sky, swerving between clouds like tiny feathered planes. The sun smiled down on the city, a light breeze brushing by every now and then, bringing a cooling sensation to those out in the sun like Canada and Prussia.

Prussia had decided that such a day was perfect for ice cream and since it was Prussia's treat and that he was his good friend now, Canada could hardly say no.

So there they sat- soaking up the sun and staring at the world. It was quieter than Canada had expected. He had actually expected Prussia to be a lot louder. But it wasn't that he wanted Prussia to be louder though. In fact, Canada appreciated every rare moment of quiet that he got being A) a nation and B) the brother of the world's superpower.

"Look, wanker. Get it through your thick skull alright? I only came out with you today because I felt sorry that you had no-one else to hang out with! I didn't come out because I had nothing else to do today!"

"Yeah yeah I get it dude. You came out cuz your imaginary friends got sick of you and your womanly tea parties so you figured you'd come out and hang with someone real."

And speak of the devil... (Though not Russia because that would be a less pleasant surprise)

"You cheeky tosser!" England snapped. "And I'll have you know that my tea parties are refined and proper- and that they're only reserved for true gentlemen like me!"

"Ahh... So you _do_ have tea parties then!" America smirked.

"Wh-what?" England stuttered. "But... You..."

"Made up the comeback on the spot? Yep, that's a good ol' hero for ya!" America beamed.

England felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he had once again fallen into America's trap and upon realising it, he (just like always) had no idea what to say back in retort.

"Hey look! It's Canada!" America smiled, running up to his brother and pulling England along like a child with a toy on a string.

"O-oh..." England muttered, then he coughed and continued. "I mean... Canada! Prussia! How nice to see you both."

"Hello America, England." Canada nodded. "It's nice to see you both as well."

"Yes well..." England began, shooting a glare at America. "When America asked me to accompany him today I, being a gentleman, simply couldn't turn him down."

"That and England's a huge liar." America laughed. "What he means is that he was so lonely and desperate and he simply couldn't pass up a chance to hang out with a great guy like me."

"That is _not _what I meant you wanker!" England yelled, then composing himself he turned back to Canada and asked: "Anyway, what are you two doing out?"

But before Canada could answer, America cut over him saying:

"Uhh, England... You seein' things again?"

"No... Why?" England frowned.

"Well... All I can see is Canada. What do you mean 'you two'?" America asked.

Canada's eyes widened and Prussia paused in the mid-lick of his ice-cream to look up and give America a blank stare. England stared at him too, clearly concerned yet America failed to see why.

"...America, are you alright?" England asked.

"Dude, are _you _alright? I mean I know you're old an' all but seriously these hallucinations aren't normal." America laughed.

For once, England didn't yell an angry comeback at him. In fact both Canada and England were at a complete loss for words. However, Prussia didn't quite have the same speechless expression as the other two did.

"I mean ever since I was little you've done this." America sighed. "Maybe it's time you gave it a-"

But America didn't finish. He was interrupted by a sudden blow to the face. From his perspective, it was like something had suddenly hit him in the face- yet he couldn't explain what.

But from England and Canada's perspective, they could clearly see that Prussia (shaking with rage) had crushed his ice cream out of sheer anger, gotten up and punched America in the face. America looked scared and rightfully so. After all, he seemed adamant on the fact that Prussia wasn't there- so being punched by thin air would naturally scare him. If that wasn't bad enough, there was his fear of ghosts to add to the mix so for once- America looked absolutely terrified.

Prussia lifted his fist to strike again, but suddenly he froze up and his eyes switched from being narrowed and enraged to being wide open and shocked. His fist dropped almost as suddenly and he clutched his arm using his remaining one.

Canada wanted to ask what was wrong, but before he could say anything, Prussia turned and walked away- limping slightly. Glancing first to check if his brother was alright, he ran after Prussia with no further hesitation.

"E-England... Did you get one of your spirit friends to attack me? A ghost maybe?" America suggested.

"No America... How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't a spirit. Or a ghost. Canada could see Prussia too." England explained.

"Prussia? Prussia punched me? Then how did I not see him? I saw him yesterday just fine!" America frowned.

"...How about an ice-cream America? I know how much you enjoy ice-cream." England smiled, though obviously faking it.

At this, America perked up instantly- despite how scared he had been before and how his cheek was beginning to turn red from the punch.

"Yeah I love ice-cream!" America smiled. "It's my number one fav- wait a second..."

America's smile faltered and his face creased back into a frown. England faked a puzzled expression- but this time America saw through his acting.

"You changed the subject." America muttered. "Just a second ago we were talking about Prussia and now you switch to ice-cream? You were trying to distract me. Why?"

"Oh you noticed?" England asked, faking amazement this time. "You really are getting better at sensing the mood America! In fact I'd say you've become better than Italy."

Resisting the urge to openly state how proud he was of himself, America instead took a step towards England menacingly. England however, wanting to avoid eye contact, resisted the urge to look up at the menacing figure closing in on him, looming over him like some tall scary building.

"You're doing it again. Tell me why you changed the subject." America repeated, the irritation growing in his voice.

"My, how tall you've gotten." England sighed, going for a guilt trip route this time to change the subject. "To tell you the truth, I've always felt a little melancholy when thinking about it. How small you used to be compared to how you are now... It's hard for me."

But then it happened. Something inside America snapped. Not overly or psychotically so, but he had snapped a little and before he knew it, he found himself grabbing England by his t-shirt and pushing him against the wall that stood behind. With his great strength, America had managed to lift England slightly, so that they were now seeing eye-to-eye.

"Deal with it." America mumbled. "Now quit dodging the question and answer."

"Drop me and I'll talk." England muttered coldly.

America looked sceptical and England could see that quite clearly.

"Drop. Now." England ordered.

America did as he was told and lowered England to the ground. Instinctively England brushed himself off, smoothing his clothes down to their original state. It seemed that America responded best to being treated like some dog.

"Honestly..." England sighed. "Was there really any need for that? I shan't hang out with you again if this is how you treat me."

"Dude, you deserved that." America glared. "Now answer the question."

"Alright alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist." England rolled his eyes. "America... The truth is..."

* * *

"Prussia!" Canada called.

Prussia turned, still clutching his arm in pain. When Canada finally caught up to him, he paused to quickly take a rest- panting heavily with exhaustion.

"Hey Canada..." Prussia smiled. "Sorry about zat. I bet you hate me for punching your brother huh? How un-awesome of me..."

"I've felt like punching him many times before." Canada admitted. "I know he'll be fine. But are you okay? Did you do something to your arm?"

"Nah, my arm's fine." Prussia smiled, slowly letting go of the arm in question. "But I really shouldn't have punched him like zat... Even if he did take ze joke a bit too far."

"Joke?" Canada asked.

"Yeah, ze big joke." Prussia laughed, though not very convincingly. "Everyone zinks I'm invisible! Zey're all pulling a big prank on ze awesome me."

"Is... Is that so?" Canada whispered.

"Vat else could it be? Zey're all jealous of my awesomeness so zey decided to pretend I'm not zere in an attempt to keep me quiet. But it'll never vork! Ze awesome me shall never be silenced!"

"If that's true, why are Turkey and Greece in on it together?" Canada asked. "They hate each other, why would they agree to this?"

"So zat it's even more convincing!" Prussia grinned. "Zey sure got you, huh Canada?"

"I-I guess so..." Canada muttered.

"Don't vorry." Prussia smiled, wrapping an arm around Canada and pulling him close. "It'll all vear off soon. Zey can't avoid ze awesome me for long."

"...If you say so..." Canada whispered.

"Trust me. I _know _so."

* * *

_**One month later**_

* * *

The time had come again, time for the huge massive headache that was the World Meeting. The destination this time? Madrid, Spain. Today it was sunny, shiny and extremely stuffy in those professional suits of theirs.

Now Spain was prepared of course. After all, he was often seen at the meetings wearing rather casual yet still quite formal clothing. Often this consisted of a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, light trousers to cope with the heat and whatever tie that Spain felt like. Other nations weren't quite as carefree. A lot of them believed that image was best, and so the suits stayed on.

"Right dudes, I believe that we should all have one worldwide language to speak- a language that can be taught in every country as a mandatory second language. That way, communications can be improved and we can all be united under this language." America explained.

The idea sounded promising, but naturally there had to be a drawback.

"Interesting. What language do you suggest America?" Russia asked.

"Good question Russia, but my answer is even better." America smiled. "Naturally, the language it'll be is good old American-English!"

A few people shook their heads, some facepalmed, some even diverted their attention to another part of the room. A lot of them were waiting, curious to see who would be the first to question this idea.

"America-san, why American-Engrish?"

It seemed that it was Japan.

"Why else? It's way better than normal English!" America laughed. "The normal English doesn't spell things right. They add waaay too many u's in stuff!"

"We do _not _add u's. You just took them out when you copied our language!" England yelled.

And this was how the first fight all kicked off. Canada just sighed at his brother's foolishness and how petty the argument was. Then again, a lot of the World Meeting arguments _were _petty and Canada found it hard to believe how it got certain nations every time.

So, like a few other nations, he looked away as the chaos erupted around him. But in looking away, Canada soon found his eyes being drawn to Prussia. His arms were coolly folded as he sat back in his chair and watched the chaos. Prussia saw Canada looking at him and, not even bothering to check who was looking first, he gave Canada a small wink.

_Wh-what was that for?! He just... He just winked at me! Why did he wink? The nerve! Right in the middle of a meeting too!_

Canada glanced away, looking down so that his hair would fall forward and hide his face. If anyone had seen that... What would they think? Canada would just have to pretend he didn't see that and carry on with the World Meeting like usual.

"AMERICA!" Germany yelled. "Zis is entirely your fault! You're all arguing again und it's cutting into our precious meeting time! So, ve'll go around everyone. No doubt zat ve all have somezing to say so ve'll each have eight minutes to speak und ze discussions vill be held after!"

Finally things were going to get done. Usually when Germany came up with a plan to order the meeting it would work, for a while at least.

But this time Germany's plan was actually working. Everyone had their eight minutes to state their ideas and small discussions were held afterwards. Before Canada knew it, Prussia's turn came to speak. Canada turned to face him, desperately hoping that he wouldn't wink again now that more people were watching him.

But as Prussia opened his mouth to speak, the nation next to him (this just happened to be China) stood up and began their speech instead. A few nations were puzzled, some thought this was normal.

"China." Germany muttered. "It isn't your turn yet. Vould you kindly sit down?"

"Aiya?" China frowned. "But it _is_ my turn-aru. France just went and I go after France."

"No, Prussia goes after France." Germany sighed. "You rudely interrupted him."

"Prussia? Prussia is here-aru?" China asked.

"Of course. My brother is right beside you."

"Where-aru?"

China looked all around, actually searching for Prussia- despite the fact that the annoyed nation was standing right in front of him.

"Please can you stop zis now? Prussia is clearly standing right in front of you." Germany glared at China menacingly.

"But..." China began. "I really can't see him-aru."

"Right, all of you in ze room zat can see Prussia put your hand up." Germany ordered.

Roughly, only a quarter of the nations in the room put their hand up. Most did it with no fuss, Italy however felt the urge to say 'pasta' as he raised his hand. Germany glanced at all those who had put their hand up- taking note of them and trying to find a common theme that linked them all together.

"Hmm..." Germany frowned. "It seems zat minus Turkey, Greece und Russia- ze only ones zat aren't playing along vith ze joke are ze ones in Europe."

"And zat includes Mr Black Sheep over zere." France smirked.

"Shut up France!" England snapped. "And Germany, you forgot Canada."

"Oh right..." Germany muttered. "Canada too."

Canada nodded, then looked over at Prussia. He was staring blankly at nowhere in particular but his gaze was directed more towards the floor. His fists were clenched and Canada could see him shaking slightly. But if it was out of rage or fear, Canada could not tell.

* * *

_**After the meeting**_

* * *

"Prussia!" Canada called.

Prussia was walking at a very slow pace with his hands tucked snugly into his pockets so it didn't take long for Canada to catch him up.

"Oh... Hey Canada." Prussia smiled.

"Odd meeting, wasn't it?" Canada asked. "It's a shame you never did get to state your opinions."

"Ah it's fine." Prussia shrugged his shoulders. "My opinions are too awesome to be heard by zose jerks anyvay."

"Well I suppose you..." Canada began.

But his voice trailed off, as did his eyes. He found them being drawn to a nearby wall- one with a familiar figure lurking behind it.

"Canada?" Prussia frowned.

"Sorry just... Excuse me for a second..." Canada whispered.

Leaving Prussia in a state of confusion and slight loneliness, Canada went after this person standing behind the wall. He knew full well who it was, despite the fact that he was shadowed slightly.

"Oh Canada..." France smiled. "_Bonjour_."

"_Bonjour_ France." Canada nodded. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh? Zen ask away! Big brother France is always 'ere to listen." France told him.

"Thank you..." Canada muttered. "I was wondering... Do you know anything about Prussia? Like anything about this weird invisibility thing?"

France's warm smile fell. In an instant, the happiness dropped from his face. It was saddening to see this, but at least it confirmed one thing: France certainly did know about Prussia's situation.

"Canada... I..." France began.

"Please... Please tell me what you know." Canada begged. "I... I've made a new friend. I don't want to see him suffer like this."

"A friend you say?" France asked, raising his one eyebrow slightly. "Well... Now is not ze best time... It might take a while to explain and I am a busy man you know."

"Then how about soon?" Canada asked. "Will you tell me soon? Please France. You're the only one I know that can help."

"Well... Alright zen." France sighed. "On Sunday, come to my 'ouse and I will tell you everyzing. Bring Prussia with you, 'e deserves to know what is 'appening."

"France..." Canada whispered. "What exactly _is _happening?"

"All in good time Canada." France whispered back, pressing a finger to his lips. "But for now, I must be off and so I bid you _adieu_."

Then France gave a small wave and left without another word. Now Canada was really confused. What was really going on here? At first it seemed like some silly joke, yet now all of a sudden the situation seemed a lot more serious.

_Prussia... I really hope this isn't serious... It will be alright, right?_

Canada would just have to wait until Sunday with France to discover the answer to that question.

* * *

_**A week later**_

* * *

A finger was pressed to the button of France's doorbell and the first few notes of '_Sur le pont d'avignon'_ rang out to answer them. A few seconds later, the greeting was taken further as a certain Frenchman opened the door to beckon them inside.

"Prussia, Canada!" He beamed. "'Ow wonderful to see you both, but not as wonderful as it is for you to see me of course..."

"Of course." Canada muttered as Prussia rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Wine?" France suggested. "I 'ave ze finest collection in ze entire world! I 'ave wines from all over ze world, but mostly from ze _trés bien_ nation of France."

"In a minute, maybe we will take you up on the offer." Canada answered. "But right now, could you please tell us what's going on?"

"...I guess I 'ave kept you two in ze dark long enough." France sighed. "Very well, 'ave a seat."

He gestured to the glamorous red sofa sat in the centre of the living room and his guests did as they were told. France walked over to the fireplace, leaning on it as if it was an armrest.

"So you wish for me to tell you why Prussia is disappearing." France sighed.

"Well no..." Canada frowned. "We just want you to tell us why some nations can't see him anymore. It's not like nations can just disappear."

"I'm afraid zat you are wrong Canada." France shook his head. "Ze problem is not ze ozer nations, it is Prussia 'imself."

"W-what?" Canada stuttered.

Canada leaned forward and Prussia unfolded his arms. France bit his lip, seeing the worry obvious on their faces but, obeying Canada's request, he continued.

"Nations..." France sighed. "You would zink zat zey live forever... 'Owever, zat is not ze case. In fact, zere are many situations in which a nation can disappear. Sometimes an empire can dissolve or collapse, but usually zis leaves new countries in zeir place. Most of us know of zose zat 'ave disappeared. Germania, ze Roman Empire- zere was also ze 'Oly Roman Empire left behind in Rome's place, but of course 'e disappeared too."

Up until this point, France had been staring out of the window in a distant sort of fashion. But then as he spoke the last few words about Holy Rome, he turned to face Prussia and Canada with a cold look on his once happy face.

"And zen, zere's you Prussia." France muttered.

"Me?" Prussia blinked, looking confused.

"Oui, my dear friend. " France nodded. "You are what is known as a 'retired' nation. No doubt you are aware of zis? I am sure zat on a few occasions you 'ave stated zat one day you will disappear."

Prussia said nothing. He simply stared in another direction, avoiding both France and Canada's gaze. Canada however, was not so nonplussed about it.

"Wait a second!" Canada gasped. "You're saying that day is today?"

"Not today Canada." France shook his head. "But soon. Very soon. Gradually people will stop seeing 'im, but ze ones closest to 'is 'eart will be ze last to still see. Zen eventually, Prussia will disappear for real..."

Complete silence filled the room. France seemed to be keeping it together, yet Canada was at a complete loss for words and Prussia's expression remained unchanged.

"And..." Canada began. "And we really can't stop this?"

"I am afraid not." France sighed. "It is inevitable for retired nations like Prussia."

Canada looked over at Prussia, but the white-haired nation did not look back.

_Prussia... Can this all be true? France would never lie but still I find it hard to believe. How can I say goodbye to a fellow nation? How can I say goodbye to a friend?_

"Zis must be a lot to take in." France muttered. "Per'aps you would like some of zat wine now?"

"Yes... I think that would be a good idea..." Canada whispered.

France nodded and then went to fetch the wine. Canada wasn't really a fond drinker of the stuff, but he figured that a glass or two might help lift Prussia's spirits. It was a lot to take onboard after all, and alcohol did sometimes help to ease people's troubles.

"...Funny isn't it..." Prussia mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Ze power of persuasion. Pretty strong." Prussia briefly explained.

_Ohh... He must be referring to France. It was pretty hard to believe at first but judging from that comment- Prussia must have believed his every word._

Canada nodded, thinking that he had understood his red-eyed friend.

"Zey finally got to France too huh?" Prussia laughed weakly. "Zey convinced France to play along vith ze big joke zat I'm invisible."

"Wh-what?" Canada stuttered.

"Don't you get it Canada?" Prussia smiled. "It's all one big joke! Ze awesome members of ze Bad Touch Trio joke around all ze time! Zis is just anozer prank!"

"Oh..." Canada whispered. "Yes... Silly me... Haha..."

The North American country joined in laughing with his friend, reluctantly at first but by the end of it he was doing it rather convincingly. But it wasn't a real laugh. After all, Canada had no idea who to believe.

But then France re-entered the room where Prussia and Canada were sat, laughing away happily. France simply tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Canada? Why are you laughing?" France asked.

"Oh. Well... We..." Canada began, thinking of a way to explain the situation.

The flirty blond Frenchman looked to Canada's left: the part of the sofa where Prussia sat. At this, he frowned.

"Did Prussia decide to leave?"

_What... What is he saying? Prussia is right there! I can see him! That is... Unless... He..._

Unexpectedly, Prussia's grin widened. He got up off the seat with an exasperated sigh and went up to France to give his old friend a warm, hearty slap on the back. France began to choke on his wine slightly, but Prussia paid it no heed and spoke to him as old allies would.

"Good one France!" Prussia laughed, hitting him hard on the back still. "But listen, I'm gonna hit ze road. Zey may have got to you but still none of you are getting to ze awesome me!"

Then Prussia walked off, muttering sentences of 'I'm so awesome' under his breath and Canada followed close behind, checking first to see if France was alright and quickly blabbing the words 'sorry France' before leaving to catch up with the dramatic Prussian.

* * *

"Prussia..." Canada panted.

"Oh, sorry about leaving you zere Canada." Prussia apologised.

"It's fine..." He muttered.

It most certainly _wasn't _fine but manners and being polite was always Canada's forte- making it rare for Canada to express his true emotions.

"Are... Are you okay Prussia?" Canada asked.

"Vell of course I am!" Prussia beamed. "I'm better zan fine! I'm... I'm..."

"Awesome?" Canada finished his sentence.

Prussia looked surprised, but the shock quickly turned into a happy smile of joy.

"Yeah... Zat." He whispered, then adding in a louder tone he asked: "Hey Canada?"

"Yes?" Canada tilted his head questioningly.

"Ze next Vorld Meeting in Germany is next month." Prussia explained. "I vas vondering... Maybe a day before ze meeting, ve could... Hang out togezer? Maybe at my place zis time?"

"Sure. I'd like that." Canada smiled.

"Zat's awesome to hear!" Prussia grinned. "Vell, see you zen!"

And then Prussia walked off, swinging his arms proudly and with Canada watching him as he left. The blond nation put on a smile, even if he didn't quite feel like smiling anymore.

* * *

When Canada finally returned home, his mind was still in a fuzzy daze. He felt tired not because of jet lag, but because of the intense thinking that he had put himself through.

"Mr Kumaneko..." Canada whispered, not noticing that he had said the bear's name wrong as he sat himself down on a seat in his living room. "What do I do? I have a friend that's going to disappear- a friend that won't be noticed anymore... What would you do in my situation?"

"Hmmm..." Kumajirou hummed thoughtfully. "Let me think... Who are you again?"

Canada let out a long sigh and sat back in his chair. Closing his eyes and placing a hand in front of his face, he whispered softly to his pet:

"I'm Canada..."

* * *

_**One month later**_

* * *

After a long flight from Canada to Germany, the quiet nation was... Well, a little tired to say the least. But at least he didn't have to pretend to be happy for a little while since fake smiling made his cheeks hurt sometimes. No, for now he could be however he wanted to be until he got to Germany's house.

That is, until Canada saw _him _at the airport.

"Hey!"

It was Prussia. He was grinning widely and waving energetically. The shy blond put his hand up to wave timidly but before he could, Prussia charged full speed at him looking very much like an excited child.

But instead of flinging his arm around Canada and pulling him close like he normally did and like Canada was expecting him to do, he ran up and hugged the blond- flinging his arms around Canada's neck and pulling him tight into his embrace.

At first, Prussia had reminded him of an overly happy child. For a split second, he had even been reminded of a younger America whenever England came to visit. But now as Prussia held him tightly in his warm affectionate embrace, it made Canada think of other things- as well as how they must have looked to the general public.

"P-Prussia..." Canada whispered.

But even after that, Prussia still didn't let go. It was all still for a few seconds, the world passing by almost pointless as Prussia tightened the grip on the hug slightly. Canada didn't hug back though for he was still in a state of shock.

Then eventually, Prussia let go. Canada almost felt a feeling of disappointment as he did, though he couldn't quite explain why. Perhaps it was the satisfaction of getting a hug from a friend like Prussia? Yes that was probably it.

"Sorry." He muttered with a small smile. "Got carried avay. Vouldn't vant anyone to get ze wrong idea right?"

"Oh... Right..." Canada nodded.

_Wrong idea? What is he talking about?_

"So anyvay!" Prussia smiled, looking down at Canada's suitcase. "Zat looks like one heavy suitcase! Vhy don't ve go put it in your hotel room?"

"Uh, sure..." Canada shrugged his shoulders.

But it wasn't heavy at all, and Prussia showed no sign of struggle as he picked the luggage up. Actually, it seemed more like an excuse to go to Canada's hotel room.

_That's odd... Wait a minute, I thought we came here to hang out at his house? Why did he meet me at the airport? Why are we going to my hotel room instead? ...What's going on?_

* * *

_**Canada's hotel room**_

* * *

"Prussia, why are you-?" Canada began.

"Zis room is huge!" Prussia gasped. "And everyzing looks so... Posh!"

"Well yes..." Canada sighed. "My boss did pay quite a lot to get this room. He thinks it's important that I should be treated well when I'm overseas. Anyway, Prussia..."

"Your boss is awesome!" Prussia laughed, interrupting Canada yet again. "Ven my boss books me a hotel for a meeting, I alvays have to share."

"With Germany?" Canada asked.

Prussia's grin suddenly disappeared, quickly being replaced with a look of hurt and shock. The trigger seemed to have been when Canada had mentioned his brother, although Canada had no idea why.

"Ja..." Prussia smiled weakly. "Vith Vest..."

For some reason, Germany's name had caused Prussia to become a little melancholic- but Canada knew that Prussia cared for his little brother deeply. Why did he seem so upset now? What had changed?

"Prussia... Are you...?" Canada began.

"Hey, you have room service right?" Prussia asked curiously. "How about ve call zem up? I'm starving!"

But now was obviously not the time to question Prussia, as Canada did not want to question a guest that had requested food.

* * *

_**Later**_

* * *

"Hmm... Tastes veird..." Prussia frowned.

"Maybe it's because you ordered beer and pancakes..." Canada muttered.

"No, zat isn't it!" Prussia whined. "Besides, I vanted beer und I vanted to have vat you vere having too! I may as vell have vat I vant right instead of having regrets, right?"

"Right..." Canada smiled. "Would you like some maple syrup with that? It always makes pancakes taste a lot better."

"Maple syrup? Vat does it taste like?" Prussia asked.

"Well uh..." Canada began, struggling to think of how to describe the taste.

"Can I try a bit?" Prussia grinned, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Well... I suppose..." Canada shrugged his shoulders casually.

So Canada broke away a small section of the pancake and dipped it in the delicious pool of golden maple syrup spread out on his plate. Then he offered the fork up to the eager Prussian.

Yet instead of taking the fork and eating, like Canada expected him to do, Prussia just leaned forward and ate it straight off the fork. He chewed for a few seconds, looking upwards and considering the sweet taste.

"Hmm... Tastes good! Can I have more?" Prussia grinned.

"O-oh okay..." Canada stuttered.

"Hey, you're blushing!" Prussia gasped.

"I-I am not!" Canada stammered.

"You are." Prussia smirked. "And you're stuttering too."

Knowing that Prussia would just tease him more if he spoke again, Canada just poured a healthy dosage of maple syrup to shut him up- ignoring Prussia as he cackled with satisfaction.

* * *

_**Later**_

* * *

"Ah vell, zanks for ze meal." Prussia nodded. "Eating vith you really cheered me up, especially since..."

Prussia's voice trailed off, as did his eyes and Canada raised a confused eyebrow. The completely happy expression had faded slightly from Prussia's face, leaving behind a weak smile.

"Since...?" Canada asked.

"...My bird..." Prussia began. "Flew avay last night..."

"Oh... Do you not usually let him out then?" Canada asked.

"Vell I do but... He hasn't come back yet..." Prussia muttered.

"It's only been a day..." Canada whispered thoughtfully. "Perhaps he'll be back soon?"

"Yeah... Maybe..."

"Prussia?"

"Hm?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Vell... I..."

This was it. Canada had been having this weird feeling that Prussia was hiding something, and at last they were at the big reveal. The North American nation leaned in closely, expecting to hear this long awaited answer but...

"Canada, you're a really great friend." Prussia began. "I've began to get to know you more lately and I zink zat's awesome but..."

'_But?' I wasn't expecting this... Does that mean he won't tell me? Is there a twist to all of this?_

"And don't take any offence to zis by ze vay..." Prussia continued.

_...The 'don't take any offence' line. Almost always guaranteed to actually insult and offend someone._

"But... I can't say vhy. I'm sorry." Prussia apologised. "It's just... I have a lot of stuff zat I can't tell anyvone. I keep a lot of secrets- I don't zink you vould understand."

Canada just stared. Prussia just stood there, his pained expression unchanging- staring in the same general direction: out of the window. He was staring so intently that he didn't notice Canada- his raging eyes, his furrowing brow and most importantly his clenched fists beginning to quake with anger.

"No... I do understand Prussia." Canada whispered.

"Huh?" Prussia frowned, quickly switching his attention back to Canada.

"The problem is _you_." Canada snapped, his voice getting louder with every word. "_You_ don't understand."

Prussia looked confused, and who could blame him? He thought he had been the one with the understanding, he thought that he was the one in control... He never thought Canada would react like this.

"Do you have any idea what my life is like?" Canada asked. "Do you even realise what I go through every single day? Open your eyes! I've been ignored all my life! I've been pushed into the background while my brother has hogged the spotlight!"

The albino still said nothing; his expression still remained as dull and blank as ever. Then again, not many people would have the guts to speak up in his position- not when Canada was like this.

"Every word I have spoken in my lifetime is only half of what I've wanted to say." Canada went on. "I keep more secrets than the whole world combined! Why? Because I _know_ that no-one will listen, that no-one will care!"

It was heartbreaking to watch and listen as Canada ranted on. Yet Prussia remained the same, no tears slowly trickling from his ruby red eyes- no crestfallen jaw dropping as he listened to Canada's inner feelings.

"So I keep quiet and hide everything away." Canada sighed. "Why? Because I'm Canada- which, according to the rest of the world, means I have to stay quiet- that I have to be invisible, that I have absolutely nothing to hide. So Prussia, I want you to leave right now. I'm not going to ask politely, because I believe that I'm beyond the point of being kind to you. You think you understand Prussia, but you don't. Not one bit."

And without another word, Prussia silently shuffled out of the room and Canada savagely slammed it shut behind him.

The blank-faced Prussian looked back and bit his lip, but it was too late to go back now. Slowly, he walked along the empty corridor, falling back against the wall as he turned a corner.

"No regrets." Prussia whispered. "It's so fun being alone..."

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

It was almost that time again. The clock's hand moved forward- signalling that another minute had passed. The time was now 11:55- five minutes until the World Meeting.

There was something about the World Meetings in Germany that seemed different from the others. Like there was a better sense of order, most likely because Germany had more authority than usual (if that was even possible as Germany did have a lot of control at the World Meetings anyway).

Canada was practically ready. He had been to the bathroom, he had grabbed himself a cup of piping hot coffee and his suit was both tidy and immaculate.

So he was taking a nice leisurely stroll towards the meeting room, seeing a few other nations rush swiftly by in a mad dash to get a good seat. Some nations had more sense than that though and were taking it easy as they walked there (like Canada). Others were being dragged along because the person dragging them wanted to sit by them (Japan and America were the best example of this).

Yet so far, Canada had seen no Prussia. Alright Canada had just yelled at him only yesterday but it was only a bit of a rant. It wasn't like Canada had really meant it. Plus Prussia had never seemed like the type to really take insults to heart.

Conveniently, just as Canada had been thinking this, he spotted Germany. As it didn't do any harm to ask, Canada approached the nation with intent to check on Prussia's whereabouts.

"Hello Germany." Canada smiled.

"Oh uh... Guten Tag..." Germany muttered.

Canada resisted the urge to sigh as Germany was clearly struggling to remember his name. Ignoring this, he pressed on.

"I was just wondering..." Canada began. "Have you seen Prussia?"

"Oh, my _Bruder_?" Germany asked.

_I'm guessing that 'Bruder' means brother in German. They really are alike... Prussia slips German words into his sentences sometimes too... B-but I'm still mad at him! He's a jerk and he doesn't understand anything!_

It was a little harsh, but Canada was just pointlessly venting. After all, if given a little more time, he'd be forgiving Prussia in no time.

"Actually..." Germany began. "I haven't seen him in ze past few days. He doesn't come ven I call for dinner, und I've checked in ze basement but he's novhere to be found."

In that moment, time seemed to slow down in a scary horror film kind of way. The realisation had just hit him and it all clicked into place as Canada finally realised what had been bugging Prussia.

Germany could no longer see him.

And France had said that the ones closest to Prussia's heart would be the last to see him. Germany was Prussia's brother- there weren't many others that were closer than Germany. But if that was true, why could Canada still see him?

...Was Canada the only one left that could see him? Could he still see him now?

Without any further delay, Canada sprinted off down the hall. So what if he was angry at Prussia? All of his rage had vanished now. After all, Prussia was now alone in this world- if Canada was really the only one left that could see him then Canada could no longer bring himself to be angry.

Before Canada knew it, he was running at full pelt out of the meeting hall and towards Germany and Prussia's house. He didn't care that the rain was pouring down on his half rimmed spectacles- he didn't care that the mud was splashing onto his formal trousers and shoes.

All he cared about was Prussia.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Hey Germany, was that Canada just now?"

Germany had been left in a state of dazed confusion. He hadn't said that much, and yet somehow that was an excuse for Canada to run away in a sudden panic. Now he was being approached by England and France. He would just have to be careful not to say something that might make them run away too.

"Ah, Guten Tag England." Germany greeted the Brit, ignoring France. "I uh... I'm not quite sure who zat vas... I zink it vas America?"

"Dude I'm standing right here."

Germany didn't even flinch at the sudden input from the peppy nation, he only looked behind to see America standing there with a huge grin before turning back to England and France.

"Zen nein, I guess it vasn't America." Germany concluded.

"Hey I only came back here because I saw my brother running away." America explained.

"Zen it was Canada after all..." France sighed.

"Hold on a moment, Canada was running away?" England frowned then he stared at Germany with bewilderment. "What on _Earth _did you say?"

"I didn't say anyzing offensive." Germany responded truthfully. "All I did vas answer his question. He asked me how my _Bruder_ vas doing und I said I hadn't seen him in ze last few days. Zat's all."

England was the first to understand. His eyes widened with panic and his eyebrows shot up to portray an expression of shock. France didn't take much longer to put the pieces of the puzzle together and America... Well... America didn't change as he didn't understand at all.

"Germany, we have an emergency on our hands." England stated getting straight to the point. "So please excuse me while I attend to Canada and your brother."

Then England left, walking briskly towards the exit with France trailing close behind. Germany was left in even more shock and America... He looked to Germany, then to England. Then back to Germany, and then England once more. Suddenly he ran off too, quickly explaining that he was concerned about his twin brother.

But what about Germany? Like anyone in his situation, he stood there- confused and completely unaware of the fate awaiting his brother.

* * *

**Germany's house**

* * *

After a long arduous trek through the pelting rain, Canada had finally arrived at his destination: Germany and Prussia's house. After a few tries, he concluded that the door was locked and that breaking down the door or windows would not make Germany too happy.

But surely there was another way in? Desperate to try and infiltrate the large home somehow, he travelled around the edge of the house- searching for an opening.

It seemed that fate was smiling down on Canada today, for by some lucky stroke he actually managed to find an opening. It was an open window at the side of the house- leading into the basement. It was small, but definitely large enough for Canada to slide in and enter.

Adding to Canada's luck, he soon realised that this was in fact Prussia's room as it had been previously stated that he did live in Germany's basement. In fact, now that Canada looked closely, he could see a single bed in the furthest corner of the room with a certain red eyed silvery haired Prussian lying on its surface.

_Thank God, I can still see him!_

"Prussia!" Canada called.

The man's head lifted and scanned around before he reached Canada at the window. Slowly he sat up on his bed, gaping with shock as Canada squeezed in through the window and jumped into his room.

"Canada!" Prussia gasped.

"Prussia, why did you leave a window open like that?" Canada snapped. "If I hadn't have come, anyone could have snuck in through that window!"

"Vell, I'm a soldier und soldiers can kick ze ass of anyvone who dares to enter!" Prussia grinned. "But enough about zat, vhy are you here?"

"I finally figured it out." Canada whispered, approaching Prussia and sitting beside him on his bed. "Germany can't see you anymore, can he?"

Prussia said nothing. His silence was all Canada needed.

"Haha... No fooling you huh?" Prussia sighed as he rested his back against the wall. "Ja... Vest can't see me anymore... I just... Didn't vant to say..."

"It's alright." Canada smiled.

"Did you forgive me for vat I did?" Prussia asked.

"Yes... I couldn't stay mad at you now that no-one is left to stay by your side." Canada explained.

"You really shouldn't have..." Prussia frowned. "After all, I vas trying to piss you off so zat you'd leave me alone."

"You... What?" Canada gasped.

"Ja... I figured zat if I pissed you off enough zen you'd just forget about me. Zat vay, it'd be less painful ven I finally disappear." Prussia explained. "Zat didn't vork out as vell as I planned... Pretty lame huh? Not my awesome self at all."

Prussia laughed a really fake laugh. Canada didn't join in as Prussia was just forcing himself to be happy. That was something that Canada just simply didn't want to see. Eventually, seeing that Canada wasn't laughing, Prussia's own laugh died down and he sighed again.

"Guess zis whole zing really is beyond a joke now..."

Canada bit his lip. Sure, he was glad to see Prussia finally taking all of this seriously but the hurt look upon Prussia's face instantly drained Canada of any feeling of relief he was experiencing at that moment. He didn't want to face those red puppy dog eyes directly, so he glanced around a little- quickly finding a small basket roughly the size of an egg on his bedside table. Yellow feathers were scattered around the base and a small mirror was placed beside it.

"Prussia..." Canada began. "Is that...?"

"Vhere my bird used to sleep? Yeah..." Prussia nodded, finishing Canada's sentence.

"...He might still return you know." Canada muttered, trying to be as optimistic as possible.

"He von't." Prussia shook his head. "And I know vhy: he's dead. I zink he died of loneliness. He refused to eat, he refused to go out- I zink he stopped seeing me, und eventually... He died."

"Then why did you say he flew away?" Canada asked.

"Vell..." Prussia began, his voice becoming a little croaky. "He's a bird. Birds are meant to fly. It's too painful to say zat he's dead. So he flew avay, escaping zis reality to head onto the next life."

More silence. When Prussia put it like that, it did sound better to say that he flew away. Dying sounded too emotional, too painful to say. So Canada could understand why Prussia hadn't said dying. After all, if Kumajirou died then Canada probably wouldn't want to repeat that he was dead over and over to everyone who asked. Perhaps if Canada just said that his polar bear was sleeping, it would be less painful than remembering the fact that he had died.

Not wanting to dwell on the death of Prussia's bird, he looked down to the bed frame where several words had been carved in over the years. 'Awesome' was one of them, '_Preuβen_' was another.

"Prussia?"

"Yeah?"

"What does _Preuβen_ mean?" Canada asked.

"Oh... _Preuβen_ means Prussia in German." Prussia explained with a slight smile.

"Okay. So what's my name in German?" Canada tilted his head questioningly.

"Oh, zat's easy." Prussia grinned. "It's _Kanada_, just ze same, but vith a 'K'."

"Wow..." Canada laughed. "That's interesting. Maybe you could teach me more German in the future? It really sound like a fun language to learn."

"Ah..." Prussia smiled weakly. "I don't zink zat's going to be possible."

"Why not?"

Then Prussia lifted his hand.

Or rather, he _tried _to lift his hand. Instead, all Canada saw was a sleeve directed upwards and just a blank space where the hand should have been. Canada gasped in fear, yet Prussia used his remaining hand to stroke Canada's cheek in comfort.

"Shh... It's okay..." He whispered. "I've lived a long life. At least I'm not dying some horrific death- it'll be more peaceful zis vay."

"Prussia..." Canada whimpered, his eyes sparkling like tears would burst out at any moment.

"Now... Vere to start?" Prussia sighed, ignoring Canada. "Zere's my _Bruder_. Tell him to stay awesome, und not to be such a stick in ze mud. At least tell him to try zat for me."

"Prussia..." Canada repeated.

"Zen France und Spain." Prussia croaked, his voice getting hoarser with every breath. "Tell zem to keep ze trio running strong. Oh und make sure zat zey don't forget me."

"Prussia, please... Don't-" Canada pleaded.

"Und as for you..." Prussia mumbled.

"...M-me?" Canada stuttered.

"Yes, you." Prussia nodded. "Vat should I do vith you...?"

"Oh you don't have to say-" Canada began.

A sly smile crept across Prussia's face.

"I zink I know vat I should do for you." Prussia smirked.

And without any further warning, Prussia crushed his lips against Canada's-sealing them in an intimate kiss. Canada was shocked at first, but he didn't pull away. He just closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation flooding over him. Why did Canada feel so happy? Why did the kiss feel so satisfying?

Then Prussia pulled away from the kiss, a crooked smile still painted on his pale lips.

"Sorry, I've just vanted to do zat for a vhile now." Prussia apologised. "No regrets right?"

"W-well yes... B-but why?" Canada stammered.

"Vell... Vhy do you zink?" Prussia smiled. "Vhy do you zink I felt so bad about hurting you, vhy do you zink you're closer to my heart zan Germany?"

"...Because we're good friends?" Canada frowned.

"Canada. It's because I love you." Prussia confessed. "If you prefer, zat's '_ich liebe dich_' in German."

So that was why. Now it all made sense: why Canada could still see him, why Prussia constantly wanted to see him at every opportunity... But most importantly, Canada now understood why he had enjoyed the kiss.

"Y-you feel ze same... Right?" Prussia muttered.

"...Yes..." Canada whispered. "I do."

Prussia's smile widened and their lips met for another kiss. Whenever they kissed, Canada felt a surge of energy pulsing through his body and there was a warm feeling flowing through him.

He didn't even notice that ever so slowly and slightly, Prussia's body was beginning to fade. His deep Prussian blue clothing was becoming less visible by the second and his blood red eyes were slowly dying down like a smouldering flame beginning to run out.

"Prussia..." Canada breathed, breaking away from the kiss and allowing his tears to fall.

Prussia simply wrapped his arms around Canada while they were still visible. In turn, Canada too squeezed him back- hugging him tightly and never wanting to let go.

"Please... Don't go..." Canada whispered.

"Zat's a promise zat ve both know I can't keep." Prussia whispered back.

"Prussia..." He whimpered, the tears now flooding down his cheeks.

This was it. He was finally fading. Their time together had seemed so short, yet so enjoyable. It was hard to believe that Prussia would vanish forever. But this was it. This was the reality. Reality was hard to accept, something Canada had learnt to deal with. But reality had never seemed so harsh as it did now.

Prussia placed a single kiss to the top of Canada's head before going back to hugging him lovingly.

"Don't cry for me Canada." Prussia muttered.

"But... I love you..."

"Yes... So do I Canada... All along, I zink I have deep down. Und know zat I alvays vill."

The last parts of Prussia gradually began to fade into nothingness as he whispered a final goodbye. Canada tried to clutch him tight, but he was no longer there. He didn't want to believe it but...

Prussia had gone.

**BANG!**

The door fell down to the carpeted floor of Germany's house with a mighty 'thud'. Standing in the doorway were the three blonds: England, France and America.

"Canada!" England yelled.

"Prussia! Canada! Are you two alright?" France called.

"Dude! Canada! You in here bro?"

From below, the three could hear the faint sound of sobbing which all three of them recognised to be Canada's tears.

"Canada!" America gasped.

Then he charged to the door that led to the basement, kicking it down despite the fact it was unlocked. None of them cared about the damp sopping mess they were leaving in the entrance of Germany's house- all they cared about were Canada and Prussia.

And when they descended the stairs into Germany's basement, they discovered Canada weeping in the spot where Prussia had sat. America was the first to rush to his side, crouching down to look up to his brother's face. France trotted slowly behind, holding Canada's chin within his hand.

"Canada... Are you alright?" France asked.

"Yeah dude... You're not hurt or anythin' are ya?" America frowned.

"...Prussia..." Canada whispered between his tears. "Prussia's gone..."

France was simply at a loss for words, America looked stunned and England said nothing.

"England!" America gasped. "It really happened... Just like you said!"

"The curse of the retired nations..." England whispered. "It's inevitable. They're doomed to fall."

Canada cried a little harder. Some of the tears were longing for Prussia, wishing the handsome man was back in his arms again. Others were for Canada inwardly hating himself. After all, he had only realised his feelings at the last minute- the point where it was already too late.

_Prussia... If I had realised things sooner... Would they be less painful now?_

But what real difference would it have made? Canada, like many people who've suffered in similar positions to his, was finding ways to blame himself and to avoid blaming Prussia. Canada was just too upset to realise and admit it.

"Mon ami Prussia..." France whispered. "I cannot believe 'e is really gone..."

"...No."

The three nations looked to Canada as he whispered that single word. 'No'? What on Earth did he mean?

"Canada, are you okay?" England frowned.

"He isn't dead. He's just... Sleeping..." Canada whispered.

The other three all stared at one another, looking for a source of explanation. But of course, they wouldn't know.

_Yes... He's just sleeping. After all, he's a soldier. It's just like going to sleep after a long day, or a battle. Soldiers would never be able to die so peacefully so he's just resting. He's just shutting his eyes and escaping this reality to head onto his next life._

_So good night Prussia, no wait... That's not right..._

_Guten Nacht Preuβen..._

* * *

**Let me know what you think. As I said before, a lot of effort went into this. Not only is this my first non-OTP fic, it's also my first real attempt at PruCan. So leave a review! They're much appreciated! ^^  
**

**Sayounara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


End file.
